


Undress Me Anywhere

by Ornament_of_Rhyme



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, They absolutely adore eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornament_of_Rhyme/pseuds/Ornament_of_Rhyme
Summary: Alice takes her favorite doll out for some dress up.





	Undress Me Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Alternate universe where Bella and Edward were never a couple, nor were Alice and Jasper.

There was something easy about the air that day, Bella decided as they walked the two block stretch from where they had parked. The sun was unhindered by clouds, even the well-meaning ones, and a timid breeze cut through the intense pour of sunshine. It made the air balmy, and had a sort of soothing effect, as though nothing could really go wrong. Bella couldn't help but crook a smile at it.

 

She received a squeeze to her hand, and Bella looked over to her companion. Alice looked back with her unyielding smile stretched wider by that which they were on a mission to do.

 

“Excited?” Alice asked, as though she didn't know that Bella had been dreading this day all week.

 

Bella sighed and squeezed the hand in hers in reply. Since the inception of the idea, Alice had been eager and adamant that they follow through, so for the sake of her girlfriend, Bella had decided she would go along with minimal whining. Alice's grin didn't fade any at her lack of response, so she was fairly certain her effort was appreciated.

 

Down a well-kept Port Angeles sidewalk they strode, (or strutted, in Alice's case, as Bella would insist), hand-in-hand, and without much of a care in the world, despite their Vampire and Human relationship status, but that wasn't much of a problem to them. The problem, Bella would say if pressed, was that she was not comfortable shopping for a swim suit, let alone lingerie. But Alice was insistent: Bella deserved to be pampered, in her mind anyway, (though Bella would consider herself truly pampered if she didn't have to do things so far outside of her comfort zone.)

 

Just as Bella was going to plead one final time before they reached the store Alice set her heart on, Alice jolted to a immobile stop, hand twitching slightly in Bella's.

 

“Alice?” Bella saw the telltale, far-away look in her girlfriend's eyes—the one that only came about during a vision. Fortunately the street wasn't very busy.

 

Just before the daze cleared, Alice made an odd sound in the back of her throat, one that made Bella shiver. Confused, Bella waited impatiently for Alice to compose herself, asking quickly and quietly, “What did you see?”

 

Alice blinked once, and picked up her smile like it had never slipped away. “Nothing important,” she said airily.

 

Not one to give up so easily, Bella pressed on. “You were shaking, and you made this sound—“

 

“Huh,” Alice said. “I was just surprised. Emmett is going to crash into the coat closet soon, and Esme is going to sit us all down for a talk about breaking the house. Now that I think about it, I don't know why I was surprised.”

 

Bella's brows furrowed. She felt like she was missing something, but commented, “Even I'm not surprised Emmett would do that.”

 

Alice laughed her bell-chime laugh and tugged Bella along, into Madame Malinda's. Bella swallowed a groan, instigated by being pulled, immediately, up to a rack of bras and matching underwear.

 

_Maybe I could whine one more time..._ Bella thought, but tried to keep some semblance of dignity. Not that she'd have that for very long.

 

\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

 

By the time Alice had finally picked out something for herself, and been satisfied by Bella's reluctant choices, Bella was so set to leave that she was ready to make a mad dash for the door. But before any plays could be made, Alice had led the day-dreaming Bella to the changing rooms.

 

Bella blinked, taking in her new surroundings. She didn't even have it in her to make a literal whine.

 

“Come on, Bella,” Alice said, beckoning for her. An employee unlocked the door to the dressing room at the end of the hall, turned to leave, and flashed Bella a dead-eyed smile on the way out.

 

“Thanks,” Bella tried to murmur.

 

“Okay, here we are,” Alice said happily, bouncing into the dressing room. Bella stopped to look around the forest-green room, while Alice closed the door behind her. Bella faintly heard the lock _snickt_ closed.

 

On the wall with the door hung a large mirror that took up at least half of the surface, while the adjacent wall closest to the door had a thin, tall mirror hung up in the middle. At the cross-section of the last two walls was a plumb-colored chaise lounge, with a thick throw pillow.

 

“Not bad,” Alice said. She draped their chosen outfits over the lounge, and wedged her purse between it and the wall. Then she straightened up and clapped her hands together. “Let's try these on.”

 

Bella pursed her lips, but nodded. Awkwardly, despite having been naked with Alice before, Bella began to strip out of her clothes, practically backing herself into a corner to avoid getting caught in the mirrors.

 

“Bella,” Alice laughed, “You don't have to be embarrassed, sweetie, it's just me.”

 

“I know.” Bella fidgeted, trying to unfasten her fussy bra.

 

“Here, let me help.” Ever the showoff-y vampire, Alice was behind Bella before she could respond. Bella sighed and looked to the wall in front of her, only to find that, in her fidgeting, she had paced closer to the tall mirror.

 

Her skin hardly looked pale with Alice beside her; something that she only ever seemed to notice when was nervous. She set her eyes straight with the intent to be patient, and not focus too hard on her embarrassment. Instead she focused on what she saw reflected at her.

 

Alice's pants were in the other corner of the room, she saw, glancing at the long line of Alice's legs. And her bare arms said that her shirt was gone, too. And—

 

Alice finally got her bra unstuck, (thankfully without just ripping it off, as she surely would have done if she didn't know that Bella really, really did appreciate keeping her clothes intact), and pulled it down, off of Bella's arms.

 

With a wracking shiver, Bella realized that Alice was braless, too. As she leaned forward to rid Bella of her bra, her naked breasts brushed up and down her back.

 

“Is everything alright, Bella?” Alice asked, looking back at her in the mirror, doe-eyed.

 

Bella could see the blush rise from her neck to her cheeks. She nodded jerkily, hoping Alice wouldn't realize where her thoughts were traveling.

 

Alice dropped her chin on to Bella's shoulder, saying, “You look distracted.”

 

“N-no. Nope, I'm fine. Where's my—the thing. The thing I'm trying on?”

 

“Oh!” Alice's presence disappeared for an instant, and she returned with the ensemble in hand. “Yes, please do try it on, Bella. I want to see it on you.”

 

Bella felt her heartbeats coming swifter, and knew that Alice heard it. She reached for the hanger, intending to ignore everything but getting dressed.

 

Alice backed away to slip into her own, but Bella could see, very clearly, the incurable twinkle of mischief in her eyes. She chose to ignore it and let Alice have her fun, so long is it didn't involve Bella. She turned her eyes to the outfit in hand.

 

It wasn't so much an outfit, really. Well, it wasn't much of anything. Just a bit of cloth here and there. A pair of navy blue satin briefs that perhaps reached a bit high on her waist, but it looked fine to her, and turned out to be pretty comfortable. The top, rather than a bra, was a gray crop top sweater. It looked somewhat ratty, but that served to make it less unfathomable, and more rustic. Somehow, the pair appealed to Bella's eye. And then she turned around to see Alice.

 

Alice had picked out a more complicated set: an emerald green bra and panties, the latter of which was overlapped by a satin black girdle. And despite knowing full-well that Alice and her family all look like models, she was still left stunned by the look of Alice all dressed up.

 

Alice finally noticed Bella staring, and she grinned. She turned to her, and gathered Bella's hands in her own as she took Bella in.

 

“It's perfect for you,” Alice said, and it wasn't exuberant or insistent. It was audibly genuine.

 

Bella squeezed the hands holding hers. “Yours, too,” she reached for the words. “You're, uh... You...” Bella took a deep breath to steel herself, and as she released it, she took back her hands to lay them on Alice's shoulders. Very serious, trying to project sincerity, she said, “You're really fucking gorgeous.”

 

Alice squealed in that way of hers that says Bella's just done something she finds outrageously adorable.

 

“So, uh, I say we get these and get outta here,” Bella said.

 

Alice swooped in for a quick hug, and turned back to her mirror to undress. But just after Bella turned to her own mirror, she found Alice behind her again, with that mischievous intent back in her eye.

 

“What?” Bella asked.

 

Alice placed her hands at Bella's waist, caressing her lightly. “Should I tell you what my vision was really about? Or do you want to be surprised?” Alice tucked her nose into Bella's neck, breathing in the scent of her, (but she was secretly hyper aware of how this could go wrong, or how it might scare the human.)

 

Bella's heartbeat started to thrum faster again—Alice's favorite song. “Here?” Bella asked shakily.

 

“Mm-hmm,” Alice confirmed, pressing kisses to Bella's jaw. Bella watched Alice play her body in the mirror with dimming alarm. The door was locked, anyway, wasn't it?

 

Fluidly, in that way of the vampires, Alice's hands followed the flow of Bella's waist, up, up, up to her chest, pushing up the sweater, until they came to a rest on her breasts. Gingerly, Alice cupped them, thumbing at the nipples. Bella sighed in pleasure.

 

Alice then released her to slip the sweater over Bella's head. They left it abandoned against the wall. Bella turned to face her girlfriend, glad to be rid of the mirror, and gladder still to be able to duck into Alice, so that they so closely shared the same space—so that they took in the same air.

 

However, Alice was determined to do things her own way, Bella realized, as she was nudged back for Alice to access her chest. Alice mouthed easily at her nipple, savoring the taste and warmth of her.

 

Bella loved watching Alice enjoy her; her inhuman eyes would close and she looked so content to be there in that moment. She also appreciated that Alice was restrained, gentle. Despite how often Alice's brother said she shouldn't, Bella trusted her lover wholeheartedly.

 

Alice began to leave a trail of kisses snaking up to Bella's neck. This is what Edward was most frustrated with; he, Jasper, and Rosalie, actually: that Bella would tempt death so complacently. But it wasn't death she was in a relationship with. It was Alice.

 

A quiet sound came from Alice, where she mouthed at Bella's ear lobe, and Bella decided not to focus on Alice's family just then. They weren't even there to argue with, so why waste the effort?

 

Alice straightened up, eyes locked on Bella's. “You're not distracted again, are you?”

 

Bella huffed a laugh. “Not anymore.”

 

“Good.” Then, in a mockery of a kiss, Alice's tongue darted out to taste Bella's lips, then withdrew. She did it again and again. And each time Bella leaned forward to seal their lips for real, Alice pulled out of reach. Stunned, enraptured by Alice, Bella made a high sound of disappointment.

 

Alice chuckled. “I've got you, Bella.”

 

“No kidding.”

 

Without warning, Alice swept Bella off her feet, and carried her to the chaise, where she settled Bella, facing her, in her lap. Bella sat, but Alice could feel the tension in her legs, like she wasn't sure what to do next.

 

“Don't worry, sweetheart,” Alice said, “I'll take care of you.” She looked down at Bella's hips, pondered them for a moment. “I'll also take care of these,” she added. In one swift movement, she ripped the briefs off, dropping them to the floor. Having had the time to regather her wits about her, Bella sighed in exasperation. Alice just beamed up at her.

 

Unfortunately, with Bella more _Bella_ , and less _ball-of-clay-for-Alice-to-mess-with_ she had to readjust to playing Alice's game. And, of course, this happened at the most embarrassing part. As Alice slipped a pair of fingers down her hips, between her legs, reaching into her core, Bella, all at once, found herself resisting a flush, as well as the moans that begged to be voiced.

 

As Alice rubbed, Bella shook with the effort to remain still, though every so often, her hips would buck.

 

When Alice finally said, “Come on, Bella. Move with me,” Bella found she could hardly fight it off.

 

Bella rocked with Alice's fingers, allowing wispy moans to escape her mouth and join Alice's. (Alice's high came from her enhanced senses—the smell, the feel, the sight, the _sounds_ of Bella.) As often as she could break through the pleasure, Bella leaned forward to breathe Alice in; to kiss her deeply, trying to express he height of heights she was reaching. With one last sound from the back of her throat, Bella's hips shuddered, her inner walls trembling around Alice's fingers as she came. She slouched into Alice, and kissed away the draining ecstasy.

 

“That was better than the vision made it seem,” Alice breathed.

 

Bella sat up in realization. “Your turn,” she said, though she looked not at all prepared to do anything at the moment.

 

So Alice said, “Really, Bella, as much as I would love to watch you peek up at me from between my legs, now isn't a good time. Actually, I suggest you get dressed before the manager kicks us out.”

 

\//\\\//\\\//\\\/

 

“It's a good thing humans can't smell like we can,” Alice said simply as they left Madame Malinda's with an extra set of (ripped) underwear. Bella was still blushing to the tips of her ears.

 

But at Alice's comment, Bella began to fret that she'd done something embarrassing and didn't know. “Why?” she asked worriedly.

 

“Because you're drenched in the scent of me.”

 

Bella thought about that. Trying to bury her embarrassment, she concluded, “I think I'm cool with that.”

 

Alice smiled sweetly, as though she hadn't just made love to Bella in a dressing room. Lacing their fingers together, Alice lifted their knuckles to her lips and dropped a kiss.

 

“Now,” she said, pulling Bella along. “Lunch time for my human.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this one. It's a pair I've always considered, even before I was into shipping, so it was fun to dabble with. This was written for a friend.


End file.
